rjtolsonfandomcom-20200216-history
RJ Tolson
RJ Tolson Wiki Ronald Tolson, or known by his pen name R.J. Tolson, is the award-winning bestselling author several books (including the Chaos Chronicles , True Life Manga, Shadow Eater Manga, Project Limitless Self-help) an internationally recognized entrepreneur, influencer, producer and spokesperson. He was the past CMO of RJTIO, before moving on to the be on the board of directors. He’s appeared on NBC, CBS, ABC, Fox, Telemundo, and has been a Chief Marketing Officer and influencer around the world. Biography R.J. Tolson (RJ Tolson), or Ronald Tolson II, is an american author, influencer, internationally recognized business and marketing expert, and composer. Born to a dentist (father) and Lawyer/professional tennis player (mother), they instilled the importance of passion and compassion in one's life. ﻿He attended Rectory School, a middle boarding school in Pomfret, CT, before attending Cheshire Academy, a boarding high school. During his senior year of high school, he founded RJTINC, which eventually became RJTIO while partnering with WIX and their systems, as well as completing his first book, Zephyr the West Wind. RJ completed his Bachelor of Arts in Political Science at Whittier College while building up multi-divisional company RJTIO. He speaks English, Spanish, and Chinese, and has known to be proficient in Japanese and Korean. Parent company RJTIO, originally RJTINC, managed several divisions, including RJTINC, RL Infinity, BOM Network, and the non-profit division Forever Trust Charity. RJ oversaw policy development and implementation, fundraising and management. Mr. Tolson also lead Forever Trusts giving initiatives and held direct responsibility for workplace giving, campaign management for the Combined Federal Campaigns, partnerships and strategic alliances. ﻿ As a creator, RJ published several bestselling books including Zephyr the West Wind, Hugh the Southern Flame, Project: Limitless Book 1, True Life Volume 1, and the Shadow Eater Manga. He also invented the “Original Book Soundtrack”, known as the “film score” of books, having released two respective soundtracks, like the “Zephyr the West Wind Original Book Soundtrack” and two piano suites. He’s toured around the US, Europe, and Asia to promote such mentioned works, developed campaigns to inspire reading and writing, and been a spokesperson and or influencer for numerous fortune 1000 brands and smaller viral businesses. Currently Residing in Los Angeles, he has appeared on NBC, CBS, ABC, Fox, Telemundo, and more. He’s filled the role of international interim Chief Marketing Officer for consulting firms and Chief Marketing Officer for numerous companies, including Pearit (InternMagic), and sits on the board of several organizations. As a digital influencer, he collaborates with brands such as Aroma Housewares, Bonobos, Turo, LA Fashion Week, Buzzfeed, and has over 175,000 followers across social media. As an Entrepreneur: RJTINC: During his senior year in high school, aside from riding his book RJ took the time to form his own web design company " RJTINC ". Having had past experience since his middle school days, RJ also completed computer science courses while in school (like AP Computer Science & Web Design). He is known to be have been adept in Java, CSS, Html, and more. In the past the company always had a highly advanced flash based website, developed by RJ Tolson himself. After undergoing a massive update from the original 2011 website, the new theme was "Evolution". The welcome page gives the viewer two main options: Simplicity & Evolution (as well as a staff only login). In 2010 and 2011, the company was based out of Washington D.C. but began operating remotely with outposts in the United States (California, Washington DC, Boston area, CT), United Kingdom, Greece, Japan, and more. They offered their clients a wide range of services, including communication through Video Calling/chatting, Live help chat, e-mail, and more before this was a trade wise offered service while working on comission. Eventually, this company became the seed to start RJTIO. Forever Trust Charity: RJ has always been one to help those in need, from the elderly crossing a busy street to aid in underdeveloped countries. Having participated in many events including walks for breast cancer, Aids, soup kitchens, and many other fundraising related events. During an interview that focused on his first book, Zephyr the West Wind, the interviewer asked if RJ had any plans for the future ahead. RJ immediately stated that one of his life goals has been to help raise money for charity to help as many people as he could all around the world. Two months later, RJ founded the non-profit organization Forever Trust Charity as a division of RJTIO, promoting the creation and registration of the company RJTIO LLC. Focused on helping fund-raise money for charities around the world, Forever Trust provided donors and volunteers with effective ways to give to causes, regions, and crisis throughout the world. Through an alliance of globally based charities, Forever Trust held fund-raising, walks, and much more in an effort to help those in need around the world. RL Infinity International: Over the next year, RJTIO purchased RL Infinity Int and incepted it as a divison, a company that connected student tutors across college campuses with temporary replacements for when they had to miss their appointments, allowing them to get a percent of the fee given to the t emporary placements. Eventually, this company began to also provide expertise and counsel in an effort to maintain the best work ethic in taking a project from inception to implementation. It provided tutoring (common subjects & languages), translations, and business/management consulting. BOM NETWORK: The BOM Network was the final division of RJTIO, a social network and online app that allowed authors and publishing professionals to connect directly specifically for the literary world. The company briefly released it’s beta in 2015, before the network was purchased and sold. In Q4 of 2015, it was announced that RJTIO would be sold and RJ would be stepping down. In 2016 the new board of directors took control of the company in London before selling each of the divisions and letting go of their respective staff. Post RJTIO: RJ was hired as the VP of Marketing, PR, and Development for EPIC/International Mortgage Exchange, a business consulting firm with a real estate development application brand. Here he traveled for most of 2016 working as an interim Chief Marketing Officer and spokesperson for numerous companies in the US, Europe, and Asia. At the end of 2016, he was brought on by the CEO of InternLink, an internship platform bent on connecting students and employers based on personality. Within two months, he rebranded the company as Pearit, and crafted it’s brands InternMagic, InternLogic, and Sparklift, while hosting events and career fairs around the country and developing partnerships with multi-million and billion dollar companies. He also released the InternMagic app on the ios and android stores. After moving on in 2018, he joined CapriTaurus Media, the owner of CapriTaurus Studios and BurstOut Magazine where he’s produced commercials, shows, digital content, ads, and more. Author Career and Works RJ’s first book, Chaos Chronicles, Book 1: Zephyr the West Wind, has been well received since its release in September of 2011. Originally, RJ wrote and uploaded each chapter of the book on the "Youtube for books" website, Wattpad, while never writing with the intent of publication, but rather with the goal to just finish his first story during his senior year of High School at Cheshire Academy. He’s quoted on NBC to have written many stories in his younger years, but never having actually completed one. The summer after graduation, he self-published the book, but “did a horrible job of formatting”. After gaining some popularity, his story caught the eye of a literary agent, and from there on it took off from being published in a small press to magazine interviews. In 2012, a new edition of Zephyr the West Wind was released, and it quickly one several awards and became a bestseller on Amazon and other outlets. The new edition had a new cover and was heavily edited down from the original 600 page book to around 400 pages. From 2012 and on, RJ Tolson toured around the country promoting his books through schools, book festivals, and more. He was a featured panelist at the Baltimore, Miami, and Los Angeles book festivals in 2012 and 2013. RJ published several more works including Project Limitless, and the Zephyr the West Wind Illustration Book. He also became a Mangaka, or Manga creator, in 2014, after publishing The True Life Series, Volume 1, and Shadow Eater Series. He and his works have won many national and international awards, each are bestsellers, and have been brought to light on tv (NBC, CBS, ABC, etc) and in print. The Works: RJ’s first book and novel, Zephyr the West Wind, was self published in 2011, before being published and re-released fully in 2012, reaching the bestsellers list and winning several awards. It is the first book in the Chaos Chronicles, a 5 book Young-Adult series where the first 4 books can be read in any order. In 2014, RJ published and released his second book, Project Limitless: The Success Initiative, a self-help business and inspirational work meant to give people inspiration and advice in trying to achieve their goals. He also released the Zephyr the West Wind Illustration Book, a children’s coloring book filled with artist interpretations of characters from his first novel, Zephyr the West Wind. During this time, he also released the first of his invented Original Book Soundtracks, the “Zephyr the West Wind: Original Book Soundtrack”, featuring top instrumental and classical tracks like “Zephyr’s Travels (Tyring Theme)”, “The Calm Store”, "Zephyr's Proouge", and “The Truth War”. In the beginning of 2015, he released his first Manga and Comic, True Life (Legends of Tye Series), Volume 1: Fate Calls. Fate Calls, the first volume in the series, is a spin off of Zephyr the West Wind. It takes place in the same universe and world, 9 years before the events of the first novel, focused on an entirely different cast of characters. It does bring back characters from Zephyr and gives more background and focus on characters who were introduced in the novel but not expanded on. At the end of 2015, he released Hugh The Southern Flame, his second novel and the sequel to Zephyr the West Wind. The story quickly became a bestseller and won multiple awards, and it ended up being his longest book to date (112,000 words). Afterwhich, he released the “Hugh the Southern Flame: Original Book Soundtrack”, featuring well recieved and highly rated tracks like “The Wastelands”, “Welcome to Castonia”, “Friend or Foe”, and “The Agent Exam”, all completely composed and produced by himself. In 2017, RJ released the first volume of Shadow Eater, which included a bonus few chapters from True Life, Legend of Tye Series manga. The Shadow Eater series, just like Tolson’s first Manga, was a spin off of Hugh the Southern Flame, taking place in the same universe and world, but three months after the events of the sequel novel. Category:Browse